Talking it Out
by ladybugsmomma
Summary: Set in "Blood Brothers" after the little argument Casey and Olivia had about their performances. Slightly AU and rated T for language. Told from Liv's POV.


**AN: Well, I don't usually do slash stories, but this one wouldn't leave me alone and my beta who normally takes the slash ideas I had and makes them into stories had too much on her plate for this, so I took it upon myself to try. This came to me after that little argument between Casey and Olivia in "Blood Brothers." I hope you like it! Please leave me a review on how I did!**

**LBM  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Talking it Out<span>

Amaro had walked out of the room and left me with her. Man, she looks pissed, but she looks so damn hot too. Wait, I'm supposed to be angry. I mean, she leaves me for two years and then when she does decide to resurface I'm am so conveniently out of town. Now she accuses me of not being able to do my job!

"The problem is that you and your office have lost its nerve!" I snapped in a retort to her telling me that I was out of it. That wasn't entirely true. She had a lot of nerve telling me that I am burned out.

"What is your problem?" she yelled, "Since Stabler left I've heard that you have turned into a real bitch."

Oh she did not just go there!

"How would you know anything more about me? You left me. No calls, no notes, nothing. Your apartment was empty and the things that were at my place were gone when I got home," I snarled.

I kind of regretted it after I saw that heart-breaking look on her face. I wanted to take her into my arms and not fight with her anymore.

"I had a lot going on," she murmured. I scoffed.

"And I didn't? Casey, I've had a woman die in my arms! A boy that I had loved ripped away from me! And you had a lot going on!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry Liv," Casey said as tears began to fall, "I just couldn't handle being in the city anymore. It reminded me of what I lost."

"That includes me too?" I asked. She looked at me.

"No, it doesn't. I wanted to call you. I wanted to write, but I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything. I left the state and headed to New Jersey for a bit before I decided to come back and try again," she told me.

"And you couldn't tell me this two years ago before you left? I could've helped Casey," I told her. She looked down at the floor.

"No one could've helped. I was drowning, Liv. I was drowning and I needed to re-learn how to swim myself," she said.

"I would've thrown you a life preserver," I murmured. My heart ached to touch her and to hold her.

"I know, but I had to try for myself. Much as I didn't want to leave you, I wanted to do this myself. I had to show myself that I could be strong," she said.

"Well, that is a lot of how I feel right now," I said. She looked at me. She seemed concerned and confused.

"My best friend has left me because the job got too tough. He won't speak to me or anything of the sort. He's moved and didn't leave a forwarding address. Alex came back and then left again and then came back again and left again. The boy, Calvin, he was left in my care by his mother before she decided to seek revenge and take him away from me. Sonja was killed. She died in my arms. We almost lost Melinda. After all that, I feel like I'm almost gone. I'm suffocating under everything," I said as the tears began to fall.

She reached out and pulled me into her arms. She wrapped her arms around me and I reciprocated. I cried on her shoulder. My walls were crumbling and my little boxes in my head were gone. Everything came out. She listened to me. She soothed me. I even began to feel better. How does she do that?

"Casey?" I said, my voice cracking.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"I want us to try again," I whispered. She pulled back to look me in the eye.

"Nothing would make me happier," she said before our lips came crashing together. Everything felt better for me. A lot of my tension and stress was lifted just from this kiss. God, I love this woman!

"Let's go home," Casey said and I gladly obliged, happy that we got another chance.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Again, please leave a review! <strong>


End file.
